flashpointfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:He Knows His Brother
| alt.title = | image = | img.caption = | season.epnbr = 07 | season = One | prod.code = | airdate.CA = August 21, 2008 | airdate.US = | airdate.UK = | airdate.AU = | written = | directed = | episode.prev = | episode.next = }} Plot At SRU HQ, Team One except Sam is do the monthly clean up since he performed well. They then notice how silent Sam is when he throws down a newspaper. Jules looks at it and notices a column reading the unfortunate deaths of three soldiers coming home from Afghanistan. Sam calls one of his army friends to learn the details, learning that one of his fellow teamates commited suicide. In the middle of the night, RJ Strachan sneaks back into his house to get his brother Simon back from their abusive father. However, the rest of the family discovers him and sit down for a very silent breakfast. The father, Rolland Sr., is not happy that his son was kicked out of military school and states that he will pay back every penny for a waste tuition. RJ responds with insolence and returns with his grandfather's revolver. The housekeeper, Margarite, witnesses this and dials 911. Rolland Sr. is unintimidated and belittles his son, stating that that gun is meant to be used by a man, provoking his elder son into shooting him in the arm. Team One gets the hot call and is advised to maintain siren silence but the uniforms who get to the Strachan house first don't get the message, alerting RJ, causing him to flee. He tosses makeshift smoke-grenades from the top window, making his way past Sam and disappearing into the woods. While Ed leads the other into the woods, Greg and Sam stay behind to question the family. While the mother too shocked and weakened by abuse by her husband, Simon tries lying, claiming that the revolver went off by accident when his father tried showing it off. However, Sam could see through his lie. Simon goes up to his room and calls his brother, attempting to convince him to come home. However, RJ states that they're leaving for the Yukon, where their grandfather found gold mines and made a name for himself. Sam later catches him on a lie when Simon comes back down and his cellphone rings again and he doesn't answer it. Ed's team treks through the woods, attempting to catch RJ through his cellphone frequency. But when they find his hideout and gas it, they find his cell hidden in a case and evidence that he's been taking meth. Meanwhile, Dr. Luria heads to RJ's military school to find some answers. However, the headmaster refuses to disclose any information without the parents' consent. Luckily, one of RJ's friends opens up. He reveals that one night, when they were partying, a senior officer caught them and started shouting. When the officer grabbed him by the collar, RJ flew into a rage and mercilessly beat him so hard that he ended up in the infirmary, resulting in his expulsion. Back in the woods, RJ gets the drop on the team when he lobs a fire bomb, causing the back of Spike's vest to catch fire, which Lou tries putting out, forcing them to sit out the mission. Sam is able to convince Simon to bring his brother in and it works. In the end, when Rolland Sr. returns from the hospital, Ed refuses him entry into his own house, revealing that a lawyer has shown up to look over the abuse charges. Sam joins a crowd of people and officers as they watch a procession of funeral cars bringing back his comrades for burial. Trivia According to Mike "Spike" Scarlatti, he can trace his family to the Roman times, to which it didn't go well as the Huns beat the his ancestor back then. It is the first time that Mike had mention his family history. Cast : as Ed Lane : as Julianna 'Jules' Callaghan : as Sam Braddock : as Gregory 'Greg' Parker : as Mike 'Spike' Scarlatti : as Kevin 'Wordy' Wordsworth : as Lewis 'Lou' Young : as Dr. Amanda Luria Guest Starring * as Simon Strachan * as RJ Strachan * as Rolland Strachan Sr. * as Hilary Strachan * as Margarite * as Cadet Torley * as Headmaster Polson * as Jogger * as Jay * as Rookie Cop Uncredited